


Nightmare

by malec_4ever



Series: The Rune Series [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But love conquers all, M/M, Not a death fic, bad things happen in nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: When a warlock wakes from a nightmare, he needs to protect somebody he loves. The nightmare may be upsetting to some. Sorry about the vagueness. Now with an actual title.





	1. Chapter 1

I will get back to  **Soulmates**  but I have so many ideas flying around my head, that I need to make some space. :p

I don't want to give anything away, so we will talk at the end.

Enjoy. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young man sits on a bench in Central Park. At 13 almost 14 years old, he is already 5'7". He is going to be tall like his Daddy. He loves his Daddy.

His blue eyes scan the park on this warm night in June.

A boy around seven years old walks past him. The young man's eyes sparkle as he watches the boy.

The young man smiles as the boy leaves his sight. He is right on time.

He waits.

A half hour later, a man walks past him and the young man gets up from the bench.

He is no longer smiling and his eyes are cold. The man has a circle rune on his neck and the young man knows that this is what he has been waiting for.

He follows the man. Soon the boy is within sight.

The young man narrows his eyes and easily catches up to the man. He grabs the man's arm and portals them to another part of the Park.

The man pulls out a blade, "Who are you?"

The young man sneers at him, "You will not hurt my Daddy."

The man laughs, as he swings the blade towards the young man.

The young man raises his hand and the man is sent flying into a tree. He loses his grip on the blade.

He gets back to his feet, "And how is that boy your 'daddy'?"

Max Lightwood-Bane glares at the man as he runs for his blade, "None of your business."

The man laughs as he picks the blade up.

Max calmly raises a hand and uses his magic to control the blade. The man fights, but he is not strong enough to prevent Max from putting the blade through his heart. The man dies with a shocked look on his face.

Max opens a portal and with a flick of his hand, sends the corpse to the bottom of the Hudson River.

Max portals to another part of the Park.

He smiles as he sees young Alexander Lightwood again. His Daddy is safe.

But Max wants to wait a few more minutes before leaving.

Around the corner comes Magnus Bane.

Max stays behind a tree, he knows what is about to happen and doesn't want his Poppa to sense him.

Max watches as Magnus shortens the distance between him and young Alec.

Max watches as Magnus' eyes narrow and he stops for a few minutes to look around the Park.

Magnus starts walking again and gets closer to young Alec. This time his cat's eyes flare as he looks around.

Max stays behind the tree until his two future fathers are gone from sight.

Max smiles. He has heard this story so many times, but to actually see it is breathtaking.

Now, Max can go home.

He creates a portal and returns to the loft.

The loft is dark and quiet, just as it was when he left.

He tip toes to his fathers' bedroom and quietly opens the door.

Poppa and Daddy are fast asleep.

Max smiles and quietly closes the door.

He's hungry.

He walks into the kitchen and grabs a bagel.

He puts cream cheese on it.

He turns around and Magnus is standing behind him.

Max puts the bagel halves on the table and hugs Magnus.

Magnus kisses his head, "Any problems?"

Max shakes his head, "Daddy is safe."

Magnus holds him.

Max thinks back to two days ago, when he woke up screaming from a nightmare/vision.

.

.

.

_Max sees a dead boy. He has dark hair. He is wearing black jeans and a black tshirt. He is in a pool of blood._

_His throat has been slashed. He was also stabbed multiple times in the chest. Somebody wanted this poor boy dead._

_Even though the boy's face is untouched, Max doesn't know him._

_Max then finds himself in the Institute, which confuses him. He has been here many times, and yet it looks different._

_He sees that everybody is in white. Max knows that this is a funeral and wonders if he knows the person._

_He tries to find a familiar face. He notices a little girl with long black hair and tears running down her face. He smiles at her but she runs away._

_Something tells Max to stay with her and he follows her to the main hall._

_The dead boy from the park is there. The dead boy was a ShadowHunter? Max is even more confused. The little girl is at the boy's side, crying._

_He hears a woman call for "Isabelle" and Max watches as the little girl runs to the woman._

_The woman is a young version of his Grandma Maryse._

_Max gasps when he realizes that the little girl is Aunt Izzy._

_Max falls to his knees and sobs when it comes to him that the dead boy is Daddy._

_He slowly stands up and turns around to find that he is now in the loft._

_He sees Poppa sitting in a chair drinking a martini._

_There is an air of deep sadness around him._

_Max tries to talk to him and tell him about Daddy, but Poppa can't hear him._

_Max desperately looks around the loft and sees a newspaper. He can't pick it up but he looks at the date. October 8, 2044._

_Max gasps. This is his fathers' anniversary date._

_Max realizes that without Daddy, Poppa is alone._

_Max tries to think of what he can do to get Poppa's attention but in a blink of an eye, he finds himself in front of a house._

_He sees an older, sadder version of himself looking out a window._

_Max sees a sign above the house. "Home for Unwanted Orphans"_

_Max shakes his head, this can't be possible._

_He turns around and he is back in the Park, standing over young Daddy's bloody body._

_Max screams._

.

.

.

Max rests his head against Magnus' shoulder and takes a deep breath.

.

.

.

_Magnus runs into Max's room, sits on the bed and holds him tight. Max can't talk, he holds Magnus tight because he knows that for the moment, things are as they should be. It's only after Max stops crying, that Magnus gently asks what he saw._

_Max holds one of Magnus' hands and in a whisper tells him._

_When he's done, Magnus pulls Max into his arms again and holds him tight. Then he takes out his phone and calls Alec. They both need to hear his voice._

_"Magnus, I'm almost done. Ten more minutes, tops."_

_Magnus takes a deep breath because he doesn't want Alec to hear the relief in his voice, "Oh, just checking."_

_"Yeah right. Max sleeping yet?"_

_Magnus gently kisses Max's forehead, "No, he's waiting up for you as well."_

_"Ugh. Fine, I'll finish up in the morning."_

_Magnus winks at Max, "I'll create a portal and save you the trip home?"_

_Alec laughs, "Fine."_

_"See you in a few minutes."_

_Alec hangs up laughing._

_Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "We will save him."_

_Max nods._

_Magnus gets off the bed, "Go wash your face and let me bring him home to us."_

_Max nods and runs into the bathroom as Magnus walks out the bedroom._

_He creates a portal and two minutes later, Alec walks into the loft._

_He walks over to Magnus and kisses him. Magnus holds him tight._

_Alec looks at him, "Everything okay?"_

_Magnus nods, "Everything is fine."_

_"If you say so."_

_Max comes out of his room, "Daddy."_

_Magnus lets Alec go and Alec smiles at Max, "Max, you need your sleep."_

_Max walks up to him and buries his face in Alec's chest, "I missed you." Alec holds him tight._

_Alec glances at Magnus, "You sure everything is okay?"_

_Magnus smiles at him, "It's late and we are all tired."_

_Alec nods, "I'll second that."_

_He pulls away from Max and kisses his nose, "How about, I put Max to bed and meet you in bed?'_

_Magnus smiles, "That would be a wonderful plan."_

_He walks over to Max and kisses his forehead, "Good night, Max."_

_"Good night Poppa."_

_Max walks into his bedroom, holding Alec's hand. He gets into his bed._

_When Alec leans over to kiss his forehead, Max grabs his shirt._

_Alec looks at him gently, "Max, what's wrong?"_

_Max swallows, "Nothing."_

_Alec sits on the bed and pulls Max into his arms. Max rests his head on Alec's chest and listens to his father's heart beating._

_Max falls asleep in Alec's arms._

_Magnus wonders what happened to Alec and walks into Max's bedroom. He smiles at what he sees. Both of them are asleep._

.

.

.

Magnus pulls away from Max and smiles, "Did you see him?"

Max smiles, "Yes."

The smile disappears from Magnus' face, his cat's eyes appear and he coldly asks, "Who was it?"

"It was like you said, a circle member."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "And where is the bastard?"

"The bottom of the Hudson River."

"Good." Magnus eyes the bagel on the table and smiles, "You should eat that."

Max nods and sits down to eat his bagel.

Magnus gets the milk from the fridge and pours them both a glass. He sits down at the table.

Max gives Magnus the details.

"I didn't know we were having a party."

Magnus and Max look up to see a sleepy eyed Alec standing there.

Magnus gets up and walks over to him. He gives Alec a gentle kiss, "Hey sleepyhead."

Alec smiles, "Hey yourself."

He sits down next to Max and drinks some of his milk.

Max kisses his cheek, "Hi, Daddy."

Alec laughs, "It's three in the morning, don't 'hi daddy' me."

Max giggles and finishes his bagel. He grabs the two empty glasses and puts them in the sink.

He kisses Alec's cheek, "Good night, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Good night, blueberry."

Max smiles and walks over to Magnus, "Good night, Poppa."

Magnus hugs him and kisses his forehead, "Good night, Max, sleep tight."

Max smiles and goes into his room.

Alec gets up and walks over to Magnus, "The two of you have been acting funny the last couple of days, should I be worried?"

Magnus kisses him, "We have it all under control."

"I'm sure you do, but will I know what is going on?"

Magnus smiles weakly, "I promise, I will tell you, when I can without crying."

"Magnus, that bad?"

Magnus pulls Alec close to him, "That bad."

Alec holds him, "Okay. Is it safe to go back to sleep?"

Magnus nods.

Alec and Magnus go into their room. Magnus holds Alec close as they both fall asleep.

~~_**THE END** _ ~~

_-tbc (I decided that a second chapter was needed)-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First, I'm sorry. **hugs for everybody**

Yes, this is the Rune Series.

Yes, they adopt Max.

October 8? LOL, that's when I posted my 1000th post on my Malec tumblr blog. Figured it would be a good day for my Malec Wedding. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a warlock wakes from a nightmare, he needs to protect somebody he loves. The nightmare may be upsetting to some. Sorry about the vagueness. Now with an actual title.

To all those who read chapter 1 and wanted to kill me, I'm sorry. :(

To all those who read chapter 1, thank you. xoxoox

Yes, this was going to be a one chapter story, but reading it Saturday morning on the bus, going to work, I figured it had a few loose ends that annoyed me, and my Inner Virgo talked to my Muse and they decided a second chapter was needed.

So here we are.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Morning After the Nightmare**

Alec opens his eyes. Max is still sleeping.

Alec smiles, he hasn't fallen asleep with his son in his arms since Max was a toddler. He gently strokes Max's hair and kisses his forehead.

Max slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Alec with a smile, "Morning, Daddy."

Alec kisses his nose, "Morning, blueberry."

Alec gets out of the bed and stretches, "You okay?"

Max nods.

Alec smiles, "Good, let me go wake up Poppa and we can get this day started."

Max giggles, "Poppa's going to be mad."

Alec laughs, "Probably, but he will forgive me."

Max giggles, "He always forgives you."

Alec smiles, "Yes he does." He kisses Max's forehead and walks out the room.

Max wants to talk to Magnus but knows that they can't talk in front of Alec. Max takes a deep breath and goes into the bathroom.

Alec walks into his bedroom.

Magnus is buttoning his shirt and turns to face Alec, "Oh you finally decided to come to bed?"

Alec laughs, "Guess I was more tired than I thought."

He kisses Magnus, "Forgive me?"

Magnus runs his hand through Alec's hair and pulls him close, "Always."

They stand there kissing until Max says, "I'm going to be late for school."

Magnus smiles at Max, who is standing by the door, "Excuse you, but my husband was with you last night and I didn't get my good night kisses."

Max giggles, "Excuse YOU, but my Daddy, a brave ShadowHunter, was keeping me safe from the shadows last night."

Magnus laughs as Alec shakes his head, "The two of you can fight this out, I'm going to take a shower." He walks into the bathroom.

Magnus and Max leave the bedroom.

Max looks at Magnus, "Poppa, what happens if my nightmare comes true?"

Magnus hugs him tight, "We won't let it come true."

"But..."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, Max, don't worry. After school, we will figure out how much time we have and we will make sure nothing happens to him."

Max blinks back tears, "I don't think I can go to school, knowing that we might lose Daddy."

Magnus takes Max's face in his hands and wipes away his tears, "We are not losing him."

He gently kisses Max's forehead, "I'm not going to force you to go to school, but Alec needs to think you are going, okay?"

Max takes a deep breath and nods, "Okay."

Magnus smiles, "Good. Now have something to eat."

Max runs into his fathers' bedroom and sees Alec dressing.

"Daddy, bagel?"

Alec laughs, "Yes please, and don't forget my coffee."

Max giggles and runs back to the kitchen.

Magnus is already sitting at the table, eating a bowl of corn flakes.

Max puts cream cheese on two bagels and puts them on a plate.

He grabs a mug from the cabinet and fills it with coffee.

Alec walks into the kitchen, just as Max puts the plate and mug on the table.

He fills a glass with milk and sits down.

The Lightwood-Bane family eat their breakfast.

Alec gets up and puts the dirty dishes in the sink.

Max looks at Magnus with terrified eyes.

Magnus gives him a gentle smile and asks his husband, "How about a portal to the Institute?"

Alec glances out the window, "No need, Magnus, it's a great day for walking."

Magnus walks over to him, "Alec, I have a bad feeling about you walking to the Institute, give me peace of mind."

Alec puts his arms around him and gently kisses him, "Magnus?"

Magnus kisses him back, "Alexander, just trust me on this."

Alec nods, "Okay."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you."

He creates a portal and with one last goodbye kiss, Alec leaves the loft.

Once the portal closes, Max walks over to Magnus, "Poppa, let's go now."

Magnus looks at him gently, "Darling, we need to know exactly where and when."

"Okay and how do we find that out?"

Magnus raises a hand, "May I?"

Max nods, "Of course Poppa."

Magnus gently places his hand on the side of Max's head.

.

.

.

_Magnus sees his beautiful future husband dead in a pool of blood. It was one thing to hear Max talk about him like this, but to see him, is a whole other story._

_Magnus takes a deep breath and fights the need to go to the body. He looks around. He knows this park and he knows when this was._

_Magnus takes a step and finds himself in the Institute. Young Alec's funeral. Magnus shakes his head, this is not going to happen if he and Max have anything to say about it._

_Young Izzy and Young Maryse. Magnus wonders where Robert is. He wonders if Robert had anything to do with this, not that it would surprise Magnus in the least._

_Magnus goes over to young Alec and gently kisses his cheek, "I will save you, my love."_

_Magnus finds himself in his loft._

_Magnus sees himself sipping a martini. He's sure that it's not his first of the day, nor will it be his last. According to the newspaper that Max saw, today should have been his and Alec's 27th anniversary. But instead of celebrating it, Magnus is here mourning a love he never got a chance of knowing._

_Magnus blinks and finds himself in front of the orphanage. Magnus wants to run and hold Grown Max tight but instead finds himself back in Central Park standing over young Alexander Lightwood bloody body._

.

.

.

Magnus takes his hand off of Max's head. His cat's eyes take in the room, he unleashes a fireball at a chair. The chair bursts into flames.

Max whispers, "Poppa?'

Magnus blinks and calms down. He flicks his hand. The chair reappears, good as new.

He looks gently at Max, "It's okay, we will save him."

He pulls Max into his arms and they hold each other tight.

"Now, Poppa?"

"No, not now. Tonight. I want Alec here with me, when you go save him."

"Me?"

"Yes, this happens just before I see him for the first time. There is a slight chance of me seeing myself and that would cause all kinds of problems. You can handle this Max."

Max nods, "Just tell me what I need to do to save Daddy."

They sit down at the kitchen table and Magnus goes over what Max needs to look for, and what he needs to do in order to prevent Alec from getting killed.

Afterwards, Max tries to watch tv.

He glances at Maguns, who is sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Poppa, can't you go to the Institute and be with Daddy, while I go save him?"

"Darling, what reason would I give for being there?"

Max sighs, "Oh"

Magnus nods, "I'm just as anxious to get started, but it's best to wait until Daddy comes home."

Max nods, "Okay."

They go over the plan again during dinner and wait for Alec to come home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus bolts awake. He must have fallen asleep waiting for Alec to come home. He looks over at Max, and sees that he fell asleep on the sofa.

Magnus checks his phone. It's 3:35A and he has five texts from Izzy.

_**Magnus something happened to Alec.** _

_**Magnus are you awake?** _

_**Magnus come to the Institute.** _

_**Magnus it's not serious but you really need to get here Alec is calling for you.** _

_**Magnus he needs you** _

Magnus shakes Max's leg and wakes him up.

Max looks at him with wide eyes, "Where's Daddy?"

"He's at the Institute."

Magnus grabs Max's hand, creates a portal and they arrive in the Institute's Infirmary.

Magnus sees Izzy.

She runs over to them, "Thank the angel."

Magnus hugs her, "I fell asleep. Where is he?"

She leads them to a room. Magnus looks inside and sees Alec. He gasps.

Izzy squeezes his hand, "It's not as bad as it looks, but he was tossed into a wall and has a concussion."

Max looks into the room and his eyes widen. Alec has a large bandage over the left side of his neck. It looks like somebody tried to slash his throat.

Max runs into the room and takes Alec's left hand in both of his, "Daddy?"

Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Blueberry."

Max buries his face in Alec's neck. He curls around his father on the bed and holds him tight.

Magnus takes a deep breath and asks Izzy, "What happened?"

"We were on patrol and some guy runs over and grabs Alec. He tosses Alec against a brick wall as if he weighed nothing, pulls out a knife and slashes him. By the time I got over to him, Alec had already killed his attacker, with his seraph blade, before he passed out. Luke is trying to find out who the guy is."

Magnus can only nod and rub his thumb over his fingers.

Izzy continues, "I texted you, and when I didn't get an answer, I texted Simon and he drove us here."

"The cut is it serious?"

"No, the doctors said it should heal in a couple of days, they are more worried about the concussion."

Magnus nods, "Thanks, Izzy."

"We figured you had gone to bed, I was just about to call you, when you and Max showed up."

He kisses her cheek, "Get some rest."

Izzy nods. She walks to the elevator.

Magnus walks into Alec's room.

Max looks up with tear filled eyes.

Alec opens his eyes, "Magnus?"

Magnus gently kisses his lips, "I'm here."

"Good."

Magnus traces the love rune with a finger and weakly smiles with relief when it glows blue. Between his Iratze rune and the love rune, Alec should heal quickly. He sits on the bed. Max moves away from Alec, so that Alec can rest his head on Magnus' chest, his arms going around Magnus. Max moves closer to Alec, rests his head on Alec's back and holds him.

Magnus strokes Alec's hair. Alec has gone back to sleep.

Max looks at Magnus, "Poppa, this isn't good, is it?"

Magnus glances at Alec, and shakes his head, "No, the repercussions of his death in the past are slowly rippling through time."

Max blinks back tears, "So him getting attacked wasn't an accident?"

"No. It's also not a coincidence that he was slashed across the throat. He may not die from his injuries tonight, but he will be attacked again. And then he may die. After we grieve from his death, our memories of him will slowly fade away until only those that knew him when he was a boy will remember who he was."

Max whispers, as tears roll down his face, "And what about us?"

Magnus continues to stroke Alec's hair, "We will either stay together, but with no memory of Alexander Lightwood, or our lives will revert to what they were in your vision."

Max shakes his head and buries his face in Alec's back.

Magnus wipes away his own tears. He is not going to lose Alec without a fight. But Max is in no condition to go into the past and save young Alec now.

Magnus gives Max's arm a squeeze, "We still have time to fix this. Get some rest."

Max holds Alec tighter and nods. He closes his eyes and falls asleep thinking of Alec smiling at him.

Magnus rests one hand on Max's arm and the other on Alec's arm.

No, he isn't giving up his ShadowHunter without a fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes. He is stiff from sleeping in an uncomfortable position, but he would rather be near Alec than comfortable. He looks over at Max and their son is looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Magnus smiles at him.

He kisses the top of Alec's head and is relieved when Alec looks up and smiles.

Max gets off the bed. Alec sits up slowly.

Magnus gets off the bed and helps Alec to his feet.

Alec is unsteady but with Magnus on one side and Max on the other, he is able to walk through the portal Magnus opens to the loft.

He sits at the kitchen table.

Magnus puts a couple slices of bread in the toaster, "Something to eat, than bed rest for you, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec eyes the coffee machine and Max giggles, "Poppa, Daddy wants coffee."

Magnus shakes his head, "No coffee, you need your rest."

Alec pouts, "You are a cruel man, Mr. Bane."

Magnus brings the toast over to Alec, and kisses him, "That's what happens when I don't get my good night kisses."

Max giggles, as Magnus pours Alec a glass of orange juice.

Alec eats his toast. Max and Magnus have cereal.

Magnus pulls out his phone and is shocked to see that it is almost 3 o'clock. They should be thinking of a late lunch or an early dinner, not breakfast.

Magnus notices that Alec's eyes are slowly closing.

Magnus says gently, "Alec, finish your juice and then bed."

Alec nods, "Okay." He finishes his juice and tries to stand up.

Magnus runs to his side to prevent him from falling.

Magnus holds Alec as they walk to their bedroom. Max follows.

Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec is in his sleep pants. He gently helps Alec into bed and covers him.

Max kisses his cheek, "Feel better, Daddy."

Alec smiles at him, "Thanks Max."

Max walks out of the bedroom and clears the table.

Magnus lays down next to Alec, rests his head on Alec's chest and holds him tight, "Don't leave me Alec."

Alec looks at him confused, "Leave you?"

Magnus realizes what he said and looks at Alec, "What?"

Alec shakes his head, "Nevermind." He puts his head back against the pillow and holds Magnus. He falls asleep.

Magnus lays there listening to Alec's heart beating and his soft snores.

Max walks into the bedroom and stands by the bed.

Magnus nods and Max gently gets on the bed. He puts his head against Alec's left arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six hours later, Magnus and Max reluctantly get off the bed.

Max kisses Alec's cheek, "I love you, Daddy."

They walk out of the bedroom.

Magnus says, "You should eat something before you go."

Max makes a sandwich and sits down to eat it.

Magnus asks, "Max, any questions?"

Max thinks through the plan and shakes his head, "No, anybody looking at Daddy funny is going to die."

Magnus smiles, "I couldn't put it better myself."

Magnus glances at his bedroom, "I need to be with him."

Magnus stands and creates a portal, "Finish your sandwich." He kisses Max's forehead, "Then go save our ShadowHunter."

Max nods, "I will Poppa."

Magnus smiles and walks back into his bedroom. He gets back in bed and holds Alec.

Max finishes his sandwich. He is ready.

He turns off the lights in the loft and peeks into his fathers' bedroom, they are both asleep.

Max takes a deep breath and goes through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Four Days after the Nightmare**

Magnus sits in the chair and tries not to look at the time.

This morning was Alec's first day back at the Institute since he was attacked. He seemed to heal overnight but Magnus wanted to wait a full day before calling it a victory.

Magnus glances over at Max and sees the same anxious look in their son's eyes.

Both of them jump when the door opens and Alec walks into the loft.

Alec looks from one to the other, "What's going on?"

Max quickly gets up and runs to him, "Nothing Daddy." He kisses Alec's cheek and holds him tight.

Magnus walks over to them and smiles weakly, "What makes you think something is going on?"

Alec eyes Magnus as he hugs Max, "Because something has been going on for a while and I think it's time I knew what it was."

Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers and walks into their bedroom, without saying a word.

Alec looks at Max, "Max?"

Max shakes his head and runs to his bedroom.

Alec sighs and walks into their bedroom. Magnus has his back to the door, "Magnus, talk to me."

Magnus whispers, "I can't."

Alec walks over to him and is surprised to see tears running down Magnus' face, "Magnus, you're scaring me, please tell me."

Magnus swallows, "You died, Alexander."

Alec blinks and pulls Magnus into his arms, "When?"

Magnus holds Alec tight, "When you were a boy, just before I started following you in the Park."

"In the past? I don't understand Magnus."

Magnus takes a deep breath and tells Alec about Max's nightmare.

Alec looks up and sees Max standing by the door, tears in his eyes. He says gently, "Come here Max."

Max runs over to his fathers and hugs them.

Alec says, "Max wasn't waiting up for me, that is when he had this nightmare."

Max and Magnus both nod.

"Magnus, why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I was dead and you didn't want to worry me?"

"I thought I had more time to save you."

Alec pulls away from Magnus and Max, "When I got attacked, that was related to my death?"

Magnus nods, "Since it takes a while for history to change, you didn't automatically die now, but that attack was history becoming reality."

"So you did say, 'don't leave me'?"

Magnus nods, "I didn't know what scared me more, you dying in my arms or my losing my memories of you and our life together."

"But why then?"

Magnus shrugs, "Maybe they thought you were vulnerable. This was before your parabatai bond with Jace. If that bastard had waited a half hour or so, I would have killed him myself."

Alec smiles, "Right, that was the day you started stalking me."

Magnus smiles, "It wasn't stalking, it was protecting."

"So you would have protected me from a would be assassin and what exactly?"

Magnus laughs, "I would have demanded that I be made official protector of one Alexander Lightwood."

"Hmm, right, and when the love rune showed up when I was in my teens because we were spending so much time together, what then?"

Magnus walks to Alec and pulls him close, "Then I would have claimed you as mine."

Alec smiles, "Always yours."

They kiss as Max smiles.

Magnus glances and sees Max standing there, "We have an audience."

Alec kisses his neck, "So?"

"Alexander!"

Alec laughs, "Just kidding." He smiles at Max, "Blueberry, time for bed."

Max giggles as he walks over and kisses them good night. He goes to his bedroom.

Alec smiles at Magnus, "Now where were we?"

Magnus pulls Alec close, "I was claiming you as mine."

"That's right", Alec melts into Magnus' arms.

_**THE END** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes and this time it really is the end. :)


End file.
